


Rumbelle & the Raven's Army

by masterquil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterquil/pseuds/masterquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Hogwarts AU: Rum Gold attends his 6th year at Hogwarts while dealing with the looming threat his father, Malcolm has placed on the magical world. (A lot of original characters involved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumford Gold awoke in the sanctity of his own bedroom, on what appeared to be a hotter than usual, summer morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the open window. His snowy owl, Winter, was perched on the window sill, a dead mouse dangling from her beak. What a lovely image to wake up to, he thought. He sat up, pulling the covers off of him; he could smell the familiar scent of sausage, ham, potatoes, and eggs filling his nostrils. His stomach suddenly growled so loud, that it scared Winter, causing her to drop the dead mouse on Rum’s desk. Rum groaned in disgust and shoved her away; he grabbed a tissue from the dresser and picked up the mouse by its tail. It smelled horrible, and looking at the poor thing made him sick to his stomach.

 

He put the mouse in Winter’s cage and looked away, as she devoured her breakfast. As he grabbed his robe, he saw, on his desk, today’s Prophet, and a letter from Hogwarts. It must be his school list, with trembling fingers; he opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment. Surely enough, it was a list of his new text books, and other supplies he would need. He folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket; he then unfolded his copy of the new “Daily Prophet.”  The front page read “Psychotic Killer Still at Large,” beneath the headline was a picture of his father, Colin, just swaying back and forth, looking menacingly at him. It had been five years, and Rum felt his father didn’t look any different, he hadn’t even aged.

 

_Malcolm Gold, the wizard behind the mass murders at the Professional Quidditch stadium in London England two years ago, is still at large. Recently, disappearances of high ranking ministry officials have occurred, and more kidnappings are happening every week. Why is he doing this? It is still unclear, but Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, assures us that he and the aurors are working diligently to bring the famed murderer to justice._

_Gold’s brother in-law, Carrick Potts and head of the auror department, is confident that they are hot on Gold’s trail and will be making progress soon. Meanwhile, Potts is raising Gold’s son, Rumford Gold, who is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…….._

Rum through the paper down in disgust, knocking over his Hogwarts letter and scarring Winter in the process. A shiny piece of medal caught his eye, as it rolled under the bed. He kneeled down, and reached around for it; his hand felt the cold object. He pulled it out from under the bed, and gazed at it in amazement at the new Quidditch badge that gleamed back at him in the sunlight that was creeping through the blinds, he had been made Quidditch Captain. He ran downstairs, nearly tripping over his feet. The kitchen was a mess, as it always was when his aunt cooked; the living room wasn’t better, it was very cluttered, piles of clothes were strewn all over the place, in front of the lounger, a pair of knitting needles were knitting what appeared to be Rum’s new sweater, he could make out the unfinished “R” on the front. His Aunt Veronica smiled at him, as she placed a full plate at his place at the table. His aunt had grown a bit more sickly in these troubled times, she had lost the glow he had come to be familiar with early in his childhood, and her greying hair was always unkempt, the bags under her hazel eyes grew darker each day, but the one thing that had not wavered was her smile. Her and Belle always had the brightest smiles, and you instantly felt hope whenever you saw them. Rum quickly patted Henry, their 15 year-old St. Bernard on the head, who huffed happily as he walked by. He kissed his aunt on the cheek, and handed her his letter, as he sat down to eat. He showed bits of bacon, eggs, and how into his mouth, while watching Aunt Veronica examine his list carefully. Several moments went by before she finally put the list down on the table.

 

 

“We’ll have time to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning,” she said, as she poured a glass of milk and placed it in front of him.

 

“Okay,” said Rum through mouth fulls of food.

 

“Al should be here any minute. I’m sure he has a list as well,” she said.

 

 

Rum swallowed hard, he had forgotten that Al was supposed to spend his last few weeks of summer here. This was good, he loved his aunt more than anything, but his time here without his friends was growing dull. He cleaned his plate, and ran upstairs to take a bath before company arrived.

 

 

He came back down half an hour later, wearing his favorite pair of dark blue overalls and a loose blue striped shirt, his school house colors. His aunt had the usually messy living room, looking spotless. Their heads turned towards the front door, as the faint whips of apparation could be heard outside. Apparation, the ability to transport one’s self to various locations in the blink of an eye, was one thing he was anxious to learn this year. There was a knock at the door; Aunt Veronica moved to answer it, on the other side stood Al Vane. Al had grown a bit, as did Rum, and he was still 15, his birthday wasn’t until November, whereas Rum’s was back in April, but Al looked like he had been working out all summer, because his arms and chest were a lot bigger than last year, but he still had that goofy smile, and the same jet black hair that stuck up in all directions, as if he had just been electrocuted.

 

“Hey, mate,” said Al cheerfully.

 

 

Al heaved his trunk into the kitchen, followed closely by Nina Vane, his mother. She was a very slender woman; she liked to look down on you with her hooked nose and snobby sense of self accomplishment. Rum didn’t like the way she looked at him, she was always studying him, looking through him with those beady black eyes, as if she was staring directly at his soul.

 

“Hello Mrs. Vane,” said Aunt Veronica.

 

“Hello Veronica….. I made you these,” she said, as she handed her a tray of homemade sweets.

 

“Why, thank you.”

 

“Thank you for looking after Alasdare for me.”

 

 

Rum watched Al wince at the sound of his full name. He met Al in their first year at Hogwarts together, and he’s always known him to hate that name, which was why everyone called him Al or Mr. Vane.

 

“It’s no trouble at all, Nina. The boys and I will be fine….. Did Al get his list yet?” asked Veronica.

 

“He did….. this morning.”

 

“So did Rum. I’ll be taking the boys to Diagon Alley tomorrow if that’s alright?”

 

“Yes of course…… I’ll leave you to it. Behave yourself, Alasdare,” she said, as she kissed on the forehead.

 

“Muuuuuuum……. My name is Al,” he groaned.

 

“Of course, dear.”

 

 

With that, she left the house; Rum could hear the familiar whisping sound, as she apparated away. He watched his Aunt whip out her wand, and with a flick of her wrist, Al’s trunk vanished.

 

“There. Your things are in Rum’s room, Al.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Potts,” he said happily.

 

“Come on then, let’s go to my room,” said Rum.

 

 

The two boys raced upstairs. Once in the room, Al plopped on the bed after giving a brief “hi” to Winter, while Rum at in the chair next to his desk.

 

“Hey. I got a surprise……. Look.” He said, as out the captain’s badge.

 

 

Al’s eyes went wide, as he gazed in awe at the gleaming badge.

 

 

“Wow!!!! Brilliant!!! You’ll be an amazing captain,” he said happily.

 

“Thanks. I suppose with most of the team already graduated, I’ll have my work cut out for me.”

 

“I’ll try out. I’m pretty sure I haven’t lost my touch as keeper…… And Belle will be an amazing chaser again. She had the highest goal record last year. Speaking of which, have you heard from her recently?” he asked.

 

“No. Not since she and her family had gone to Germany on that vacation.”

 

“Did she tell you the story about the bookshop she found?”

 

“Of course.”

 

 

Rum paused for a moment, thinking about how much he missed his girlfriend, Belle. They had begun dating in their fourth year; finally, after all the dancing around and flirting they had done the years before then. He had not seen her all summer, due to his father’s increasing threat on the magical world, they all thought it’d be best if Belle stayed away from him until the returned to school, which was also why Al had stayed away for so long, but now all he wanted to do was hold Belle in his arms, the world seemed better whenever she was near. He could feel Al’s eyes on him; the younger boy raised an eyebrow, and gave him a curious look.

 

“Hellllooooo? Anyone in there?”

 

Rum snapped out of his thoughts, and gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry,” said Rum

 

“You alright, mate?”

 

“Yeah. I just miss Belle.”

 

“Oh. It’s only a few more weeks. We’ll see her at Kings Cross station.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Boys!!!!” called Aunt Veronica from downstairs.

 

“Yes, Aunt Veronica!!!!”

 

“I need you to clear the fields; the trolls have taken to the garden again!!!!”

 

“Alright!!!”

 

“Hop to it, lads!!!!!”

 

 

He looked at Al, who was flashing his trademark stupid grin.

 

“Well, we might as well get some practice in,” said Rum.

 

 

The two boys went downstairs and out the back door.

 

 

They were outside for about three hours, stunning and tossing the gnomes over the wall. Once they were done, Veronica called them back inside for dinner. The boys washed up and sat at the table; she had made beef stew, Rum’s favorite, along with rolls, potatoes, and steamed carrots. The boys cleaned their plates, as Al explained, in some detail, his entire summer, which included a professional quidditch match, helping his father at the ministry, and a visit with Belle. Rum couldn’t help but cringe at his best friend’s stories; he had done absolutely nothing the entire summer because of his daft father, and Al was off having the time of his life. Rum was happy for him, but only wished that he was free to be a teenager, having fun. He smiled at Al, as he finished his stories; Aunt Veronica shoved them both off to bed, they knew they had to get up bright and early.


	2. Diagon Alley

The next morning, Al shook Rum up:

“Come on, mate. Time to wake up,” he said.

 

Rum let out a loud yawn and slowly swung his legs over the side. Al was fully dressed in torn jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a black leather trench coat. He was bobbing happily around the room, excited to go school shopping. His jet black hair was gelled up in its typical spikey fashion; he looked like a punk rocker.

“Hurry up, Rum.”

 

Rum slowly treaded into the bathroom, ruffling his long hair as he went. Rum took a shower, and charged into some black jeans, black converses, a black t-shirt, and a navy blue vest. He finished it off by wrapping a thin black scarf around his neck, and wearing it as cravat. The two boys raced downstairs and scoffed their breakfast down. They soon joined Aunt Veronica in front of the fireplace.

“Flu powder?” Rum groaned.

“I know you have it, but you two can’t apparate, and it’s the second fastest way to travel,” said Aunt Veronica.

 

Rum groaned again and took a handful of powder. He stopped into the fireplace, and held his powder filled fist above his head, letting some leak back out onto the floor.

“The leaky Cauldron!!” he shouted, taking extra care to enunciate every word. Through experience he knew he had to speak every word very clearly, otherwise who knows where he could end up. He began thinking about the time he appeared accidentaly in a naked Muggle girl’s room. Her father nearly shot him dead.

 

Aunt Veronica and Al stepped back, and Rum threw the powder down. The fireplace erupted in a swarm of green flames; it was the last thing Rum saw before being whisked away into a sea of random fireplaces. He swirled and tumbled around in blackness, feeling ever nauseous along the way before he suddenly found himself shooting into a dark room. He coughed violently, as he ingested a cloud of smoke and ash. Based on the dampness and the familiar smell of beer and crumpets, he knew he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Two more flashes of green light, and he turned to see Al and Aunt Veronica stepping out of the fireplace.

“Come on, lads,” she said as she pushed them along.

 

They quickly made their way through the pub and to the back entrance to Diagon Alley; Rum could feel the eyes of the wizards and witches in the pub on him, he found himself hiding his face in his hands and walking a bit faster. Everyone knew who he was, the son of the murderer, and that was all they saw him as. He hated the attention, even the good attention that came the previous year; Rumford Gold, Hogwarts’s prodigy. Standing in front of the brick wall, Rum watched his Aunt pull out her wand and tap the bricks in their correct sequence. There was a low rumble and the bricks began to rotate and pull away, one by one until it revealed the bustling street of Diagon Alley. It was crowded, very crowded; Rum glanced at young students gazing at racing brooms in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, walking out of the Florean Fortescue ice-cream parlor with bowls full of ice-cream, or walking into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

Rum and the others squeezed through the crowd as best they could, occasionally bumping firecrackers out of first years’ hands.

“Rum!!” yelled a familiar voice.

Rum’s heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t believe it; he thought he was hearing things. He turned around, and he could not hide his smile, as he watched his beautiful Belle running towards them, her parents in tow. She ran into his outstretched arms; he lifted her up and twirled her around. He was careful not to kiss her in front of her parents, especially her father, although it was very hard because that was all he wanted to do.

“I missed you, Belle.”

“And I you.”

“What about me?” asked Al, standing there with his arms out.

 

Belle laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, as if she were afraid to let him go. Rum admired how beautiful she was; she was always beautiful, but now she was stunning. She had a warm glow about her, and that was the only thing that changed since he saw her at the end of last school year. So much had happened, everyone had gone feeling a little gloomy, except, of course, Slytherin house.

“Veronica,” said Maurice.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. French…. Belle…. You look beautiful as ever,” said Aunt Veronica with a warm smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Potts.”

“Boys, why don’t you and Belle go off to Gringotts and retrieve your money? We’ll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron when you all are done shopping.”

“Alright. We’ll see you,” said Rum.

 

The three friends quickly made their way to Gringotts. Inside, the goblins up to their usual tasks, stomping papers and putting them into rather large stacks that reached the ceiling. Rum, Al, and Belle approached the head goblin, and placed their individual keys on the desk. The head goblin, Griphook, sneered at them over his glasses that sat low on his hooked nose. He gave their keys to another goblin, who waved them on. They followed the goblin to the large cart that led to the vaults below. They visited all three values, and were back within the hour. Unsure of where their parents were, Belle suggested they start shopping, and by logic, they would run into them along the way. Their first stop was Flourish & Blotts. Inside was an overwhelming amount of first years with their parents, trying to figure out which books they needed. Rum too out his list and glanced over it.

“So what do we need?” asked Al.

He handed him the list:

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshwak  
Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage  
Confronting the Faceless  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Advanced Rune Translation

 

“You’re taking runs class?” asked Al in complete shock.

“Yeah.”

“That’s the most boring class next to History of Magic.”

“I’m taking it too,” said Belle happily, clinging to Rum’s arm.

 

Rums smiled at her; in truth, he had only registered for it because, one, he needed an elective and two, Belle was taking the class.

“I remember you mentioning it.”

“Well it will be nice to finally know someone in that class. It will make it less boring.”

 

The three friends approached the desk and handed their lists to the shopkeeper, a bright elderly man, who looked down at them over his glasses that rested on the tip of his nose. 

“Ah. Starting your sixth year, eh? Excellent. I’ll be back with the lot,” he asked in a shrill voice.

 

He left to gather the books. He returned a few minutes later with three wrapped packages tied with string. He handed a package to each of them, then tallied up the cost.

“Five galleons and seven sickles for each lot,” said the shopkeeper.

 

They all paid up and left the shop. The crowd was starting to diminish, making it much easier to move about the streets, which was good for them. Rum knew he had out grown his robes, so next stop was Madame Malkin’s. They reached Malkin’s shop; Belle touched Rum’s shoulder to stop him.

“You two go ahead. I need some new brass scales. I’ll meet you both when you’re done,” she said.

 

She kissed Rum on the cheek, and made her way down the street to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. The bell rang as they entered, it was darker than usual, but it virtually looked the same. It was virtually empty accept for Madame Malkin, and much to Rum’s distaste, his school enemy, Killian Jones, who was standing on a stool while Madame Malkin sewed the hems of his robes; next to him was Killian’s girlfriend and Rum’s former crush, Milah Crawford. Rum was taken by Milah’s beauty, but it wasn’t until he realized he was madly in love with Belle that he broke it off with Milah, and Killian was happy to pick up the pieces. Ever since last year, Milah took pleasure in making sure that Rum saw her with Killian. Every time Rum would pass them in the hallway, Milah would snuggle closer to him in a sad attempt to make him jealous. Killian didn’t look that much different, his devilishly handsome good looks matched his devilishly black eyes. And when he spotted him, he gave him his usual sly smirk. Madame left them alone to get something from the back of the shop.

“Well, well…..” he taunted, as he stepped off the stool.

“Killian,” said Gold in his cold hello.

“Gold, Vane….”

“Hello, Rumford,” said Milah, as she clung to Killian’s arm.

“Where’s French?” asked Killian.

“None of your business,” said Al coldly.

“Watch your tone with me, Vane.”

“What are you going to do about it, Jones? This bitch may think you’re the greatest thing on two legs, but everyone else knows you’re a prat,” Al taunted.

 

Just that quick the situation had escalated to wands being whipped out.

“How dare you speak about my girlfriend like that!!” shouted Killian.

 

Rum stepped between them; Madame Malkin re-entered the scene and suddenly began to usher Killian and Milah out of the shop. 

“Out, both you. I will not tolerate dueling in my shop,” she said in a shrill voice.

“That was a close,” said Al as he put his wand back in his jacket pocket.

“Usually I’m the one who loses my temper and gets into fights with him.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. Wasn’t in the mood, I guess.”

“Which one of you needs robes?” asked Madame Malkin.

“I do, ma'am.”

“Step on the stool, my boy.”

Rum did as he was told and stepped on the stool with his arms out. Madame Malkin picked up her measuring tape and turned to look at him; she looked at him as for the first time, and Rumple swallowed hard, he knew what was coming.

“Aren’t you Malcolm Gold’s boy?”

“Yes.”

 

Her eyes widened; the day had been going so well up until now, no one had recognized him for the first time in months, there were no reporters waiting to ask a thousand questions at once. He was able to spend some time with the girl he loved and his best friend; it was peaceful, but the look of fear in Madame Malkin’s eyes was exactly what he was trying to avoid all day. She didn’t say anything, instead, she turned her attention back to measuring him and she did it as fast as she could; occasionally hitting him in some not so nice places, and apologizing repeatedly as if she had just fondled a prince. The whole fitting was one big awkward moment; Rum was relieved when they were finally done. She wrapped his new robes in brown paper and handed them to him. Rum paid her, and she shooed them out, which was fine because Rum could not wait to get out of there. As they moved back into the alley, Al noticed that the crowd had died down a considerable amount; only a handful of people now walked the streets. It was dark, the cloudy sky was ever gloomy; there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

“Rum!!” cried Belle, as she ran over to them with a box tucked under her arm.

“We should get back to the Leaky Cauldron. Seems like it’s about to poor down any minute now. Don’t want to get wet,” said Al.

 

Both Rum and Belle nodded their agreement. They started walking back towards the pub; Rum, being the gentlemen he is, took some of Belle’s packages and carried them for her. Belle smiled as he did so; she never liked people helping her with things like this, it was an independent thing, but she let Rum do it with even a whisper of protests, and he was more than happy to do it. They were halfway to the pub when fat droplets of rain began to fall, and mere seconds after, it began to pour. The three friends secured what they could in their arms, and ran the rest of the way back, laughing together for the first time in months.


End file.
